


Reciprocity

by Cerberusia



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Again, the rough wooden boards of the dojo floor scraped painfully against Kenshin's exposed shoulder. His master's previous strike had pulled at his gi, and the sleeve now began halfway down his arm.Hiko-sensei was waiting for him to get up. He got up.





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Again, the rough wooden boards of the dojo floor scraped painfully against Kenshin's exposed shoulder. His master's previous strike had pulled at his gi, and the sleeve now began halfway down his arm.

Hiko-sensei was waiting for him to get up. He got up.

"Better," said Hiko-sensei, lazily. Then he attacked again. Kenshin didn't see him coming, couldn't see him - but he felt the air move and the hairs on his arms stand on end. He'd refused to tell Hiko-sensei how he had begun to recognise his oncoming attacks; but of course Hiko-sensei had worked it out anyway.

He fought on instinct, on what Hiko-sensei told him was his greatest asset as a swordsman. He parried and thrust - though Hiko-sensei had forced him back into defense, and he could find no opening to launch an attack of his own.

Again, he found himself on the floor, his feet swept neatly from under him.

"I'm not sure whether you're thinking too hard, or not thinking enough." Hiko-sensei towered over him, fiddling with his hair with a casual attitude. From this angle, Kenshin had a perfect view of his master's erection through his hakama.

It was flattering, all the other boys said so, on the rare occasions Kenshin followed his master into a town. If your master took you to bed, it meant you'd pleased him, if only with your beauty. Your master's favour was an honour not be worn lightly, no matter how many crude jokes you made with your friends.

Whenever the boys got onto this topic, of whose master was embroiled in what love affair with an apprentice or a boy actor or a prostitute of either sex, Kenshin always thought: Yes, but my master doesn't take me to bed. He takes me other places instead.

Kenshin pulled himself to his knees. Hiko-sensei was as mild and inscrutable as always, but perhaps now...

"Oh, you're eager?" Hiko-sensei looked down at him with a fond air. "Mm, cute. I love it when you get hard sucking my cock." He said it in such an ordinary tone of voice that for a moment Kenshin had no idea what he had said.

But Hiko-sensei didn't loosen his hakama ties as he had so many times before. He just said,

"Again,"

\- and waited for Kenshin to scramble once more to his feet.

This time, Kenshin met him with a clang of metal on metal so loud it made his ears ring. Hiko-sensei had left him confused and wrong-footed, and he shook it off to channel cool-headed analytical spirit into his swordwork. Hiko-sensei liked to discombobulate him like this before and during a fight. He liked to remind Kenshin that if an enemy were to tell him his wife had been unfaithful, and furthermore provide details that proved it to be true, he must still fight with the utmost dedication to the style of Hiten Mitsurugi, and not allow his head to become muddled with personal angst.

What this had taught Kenshin thus far was to be suspicious of Hiko-sensei's motives. Hiko-sensei regarded this as healthy and desirable, and enjoyed 'teasing' his student - his words.

Emboldened, Kenshin went on the offensive. Hiten Mitsurugi was not a purely offensive style, but it favoured ending fights quickly, cleanly, and decisively. Accordingly, being stuck parrying his opponent's blows was even less desirable for Kenshin than if he had fought in another style. Striking at Hiko-sensei took power and control, but it was easier, because it was what the style was meant for.

He lasted longer this time than he had when he was only defending himself. Even though his strikes inevitably left holes in his defence, he was fast enough to keep Hiko-sensei parrying instead of taking advantage of them.

"A full minute," said Hiko-sensei when he'd knocked Kenshin to the floor at last, sword pointed lazily at his throat. "Maa, not bad at all."

Kenshin panted like a dog. Hiko-sensei wasn't even out of breath. He couldn't hide the way he glowed with pride at Hiko-sensei's words. A full minute! With real swords!

"In the real thing, one of us would probably be dead by now," Hiko-sensei continued, conversationally. "Some of the time, it wouldn't even be you."

Kenshin didn't even scowl. A full minute!

"Here, Kenshin. Thank me properly."

This time, Hiko-sensei did untie his hakama. He took out his cock, which was very hard and flushed with blood. This was how much Hiko-sensei had enjoyed their fight.

He didn't have to tell Kenshin to touch it or suck it: Kenshin already knew what to do. He leaned forwards, still kneeling on the hard wooden boards of the dojo, and licked delicately at the tip. Hiko-sensei sighed, and Kenshin did it again. Hiko-sensei preferred to be the teaser than the teased, so he couldn't spend too long on this part; but he liked delivering these cat-like licks, reminding himself of the curious salty taste. It was work, but work he understood. The other boys claimed that sometimes their masters did this to them. Kenshin thought about that a lot, usually in private.

Before Hiko-sensei could grow impatient, he opened his mouth properly and took the whole head. Kenshin liked this part, too: the head of Hiko-sensei's erection was spongy and sensitive, and it was easy for Kenshin's small mouth to hold and play with it. He sucked at it until his tongue was sore, he pressed his tongue into the slit, he rubbed the underside hard...Above him, Hiko-sensei sighed and caught Kenshin's ponytail in his big hand. Kenshin hoped he wouldn't try to drag him about by it.

Hiko-sensei wasn't rough like he sometimes could be, but the hand holding Kenshin's ponytail now cupped his skull, and Kenshin found himself pressed inexorably forward onto Hiko-sensei's cock. He wasn't frightened that he might gag, since he never had, even when Hiko-sensei had penetrated his throat; but the continued irrumation made his mouth ache. If only Hiko-sensei would just stay _still_ and let Kenshin work - but his master moved about, thrust his cock further in or rose up onto his toes unpredictably, and Kenshin found himself holding his head at odd angles, forever adjusting his position to try to keep up.

Kenshin didn't know whether Hiko-sensei's genitalia were considered outsized, but to him, with no other adult man for comparison, Hiko-sensei's cock seemed far too big; especially to fit inside Kenshin's mouth. But somehow, incredibly, it always did. He could take it nearly to the root now, and he heard and felt Hiko-sensei sigh as he started to suck again at the head and whatever of it he could reach.

It was too big for him to work at it as he had the head, but he did his best. He wished Hiko-sensei would take the rest of his clothes off. Once or twice they had done this at night, and Hiko-sensei had undone his belt and let his sleep yukata fall open around his strong body. Kenshin had enjoyed seeing him like that, so much that he'd come all over Hiko-sensei's thigh. Hiko-sensei had laughed, but quietly and not unkindly. Hiko-sensei often laughed like that, as if at something in Kenshin's behaviour that Kenshin himself didn't understand.

He had a hard-on now, just like Hiko-sensei had said he liked. Afterwards, he would be told to touch it while Hiko-sensei watched. A couple of times, Hiko-sensei had even leaned over and taken Kenshin's cock in one big hand. When Kenshin inevitably came all over that hand, Hiko-sensei had casually licked off the semen like a cat washing. Kenshin thought about that a lot, usually at inappropriate moments. He thought about sex a lot just in general, which was perfectly normal at fourteen but also inconvenient and embarrassing.

Hiko-sensei sighed louder and pushed harder at Kenshin's head. Kenshin opened his mouth as wide as it would go and let Hiko-sensei do what he was going to do. The first time he'd done this, Kenshin had struggled in shock and pain; but now he was better trained. It wasn't hard for him to relax his mouth and throat to accomodate Hiko-sensei's cock. He didn't even gag when the spongy head hit the back of his throat. He was a vessel, he told himself. He lay open for Hiko-sensei to use as he wished, because Hiko-sensei had shaped him thus.

He didn't taste Hiko-sensei's come on his tongue, too distracted by the sharp pain as Hiko-sensei's hand clenched tight in his hair and made his eyes water. He forced Kenshin down, down as far as he could go, and the whole of Kenshin's mouth pulsed as Hiko-sensei's cock shot semen down his throat. This was the part Kenshin hated: but what Kenshin did or didn't like was irrelevant. This was how Hiko-sensei wanted Kenshin to show his gratitude, so he did.

"You can't hate it that much," said Hiko-sensei with his cock still dribbling inside Kenshin's mouth, as if he'd heard Kenshin's thoughts. "You're still hard."

Kenshin always got hard when he sucked Hiko-sensei's cock, had done even the first time when he'd struggled because he hadn't known what was going on. He figured it was his body telling him it was OK.

He didn't touch it. Hiko-sensei hadn't told him to touch it. And the longer he waited, the harder it got. Hiko-sensei wasn't even doing anything, just standing there on the floorboards of the dojo with his softening dick in Kenshin's mouth. Kenshin watched the rise and fall of his strong chest above, and felt his dick throb at the memory of Hiko-sensei baring himself that night. He saw Hiko-sensei naked all the time, of course, at the bath: but that was ordinary, and he could never look too long in case he got a hardon. But the yukata had slid away from Hiko-sensei's scarred, muscular body in an erotic manner, and Hiko-sensei had langorously allowed Kenshin all sorts of liberties. Kenshin had enjoyed the kisses most of all.

"Do it," said Hiko-sensei. His soft cock was still in Kenshin's mouth and his hand was still in Kenshin's hair. Kenshin undid his hakama ties and did as he was told. He'd learnt that Hiko-sensei liked his hair down - he always played with it if he came in while Kenshin was getting ready for bed - but he couldn't very well untie it while Hiko-sensei was holding onto his ponytail. He just tried to keep his teeth covered as he took hold of his aching dick. He could have drawn it out, looked up seductively from under his eyelashes, played the tease - but Kenshin didn't know how to play coy with Hiko-sensei, and he was too excited to try.

Hiko-sensei didn't say anything. He just watched Kenshin, though who knew how much he could even see in this position - Kenshin's face, perhaps his moving arm. Under his even scrutiny, Kenshin had to close his eyes. But then he opened them again, because he wanted to look at Hiko-sensei.

 _I always want to be looking at Hiko-sensei,_ he thought, eyes locked on his master's as if he could transmit his thoughts by sheer willpower.

But if Hiko-sensei understood the mute devotion in his eyes, he gave no sign of it.

~*~*~

Hiten Mitsurugi flung Kenshin once more to the earth. He tasted wet soil. He got up again, without Hiko-sensei having to tell him.

"Maa, your technique has improved," said Hiko-sensei. "That's what comes of all that practice killing people. Shame your purpose is so weak."

"My purpose is as strong as ever." Kenshin raised his sword once more.

"How long has it been since you killed with that sword? Since you killed at all?"

"Years." If pressed, Kenshin could have given the time to the month, even to the day. He remembered the last man he'd killed, his name and his face.

"Killing is a habit, Kenshin. You can get out of it. A sword rusts when it isn't used."

 _I am not a sword. I am not a tool, any longer._ But Kenshin didn't say this. He knew that Hiko-sensei would never believe it. He just kept his stance, remembering Hiko-sensei's own words: the enemy will use any trick, tell you all sort of lies just to provoke you into doing something stupid. He waited for Hiko-sensei to come to him.

Hiko-sensei came down on him like the sea.

Kenshin threw him back, repulsed him once more - but while Kenshin was fast, Hiko-sensei was fast and strong and _tough_. And, crucially, he had the experience that let him predict Kenshin's every move.

Ever since he became Battousai the Manslayer, Kenshin had known, in a way that was not arrogant but only realistic, that he could beat virtually any opponent. He went into fights expecting to win them, and he did. Only a handful of opponents had ever shaken that confidence.

He had never, in his life, beaten Hiko-sensei.

As Battousai, Kenshin had ended fights quickly and decisively. He hadn't needed exceptional stamina, because he never engaged in drawn-out battles. He had developed, of course, as the Bakumatsu continued and the shogunate fell further into disarray, a soldier's indifference to discomfort; but that was not the same thing, and in a fight where he could not conserve his energy in his usual manner, it proved his undoing.

Hiko-sensei looked down at him kindly.

"Is it easier for you if we pretend I'm forcing you?" he asked. "I understand...ah, but you were so eager once."

"I don't recall," said Kenshin, coldly. He was panting, and Hiko-sensei's blade had left welts on his exposed chest and arms.

"No? Well, maybe it's a little embarrassing to such a grown-up as yourself to think of what you did as a teenager, but I'm sure that if you put your mind to it you'll remember how much you liked sucking my cock. You used to get so hard when I let you touch it." His tone had the touch of fond reminiscence, as if they were talking about some shared hobby. "Do you remember now?"

Kenshin remembered.

He had put it all to one side during the Bakumatsu: it had had no relevance to his life as Battousai. He had once come dangerously close to enacting something similar with Saitou during a fight; but they had each been called off, like dogs, before the conclusion. But apart from that breathless minute when the fighting was hardest and they fought so closely that he could feel Saitou's body heat and look into the cruel yellow eyes of the Wolf of Mibu, he simply hadn't thought about it. Hiko-sensei's attentions had been part of his training, as they were for so many boys. Hiko-sensei's lessons were ingrained in his body, as they were meant to be.

But seeing Hiko-sensei again, fighting him again, had unearthed the old feelings, dredged them up from the bottom of his mind. He could taste Hiko-sensei's cock in his mouth. He could feel Hiko-sensei's casually possessive touch on his body during training or at any time, just because. He could feel the smooth boards of the dojo floor under his knees.

To Hiko-sensei, sex was directed not towards the purpose of intimacy, but the purpose of contest. With his adult eyes, Kenshin understood now what had excited Hiko-sensei more than his adolescent body could have alone.

"I should ask you that question, so I should." Despite the sword at his throat, Kenshin felt quite relaxed. "Wasn't it you who wanted to fight to do the forcing?"

Hiko-sensei didn't reply, but he let Kenshin push away the blade from his throat. His face was unreadable.

The logical solution would be to challenge Hiko-sensei to a grappling match. That would speed matters to a natural conclusion. But Kenshin knew that he was bound to lose any contest of straight physical strength, and he wasn't willing to cede the match. Not even for old times' sake.

Hiko-sensei let Kenshin rise and pick up his sword from the far corner of the room. They faced one another in silence.

Hiko-sensei won again, of course. But Kenshin gave it his all, and he finally managed to push Hiko-sensei onto the back foot, made him defend rather than attack, really engage with Kenshin's blows as if he could no longer predict his former student's every movement - and then he must have fallen back into a familiar pattern, because Hiko-sensei caught him effortlessly below the knees with the flat of his blade, and Kenshin crumpled without dignity to the hard ground. He struggled to rise, to throw himself back upright as he had been taught by a member of the Castle Guard - but Hiko-sensei's weight landed square on his back, and he was effectively pinned

Hiko-sensei pushed him down into the floorboards. As expected, Kenshin lost the brief grappling contest; though he commended himself for an attempt on Hiko-sensei's eye.

"That was all kids' stuff, back then," he breathed in Kenshin's ear. "Let's do it like men this time, hmm?"

Kenshin struggled beneath his master's weight, but quickly went limp. He would need to conserve energy for a later escape attempt when Hiko-sensei was distracted.

"You'll like this," Hiko-sensei promised, beginning to press kisses to Kenshin's neck. He was probably right, but Kenshin didn't like to be reminded that Hiko-sensei still possessed his body and could play it in some fundamental way.

"I like it better when you struggle," Hiko-sensei told him, his hands wandering underneath Kenshin to explore the loosened kimono. His hand was searing hot against Kenshin's chest. Kenshin stayed resolutely still. He had an erection, of course. Hiko-sensei had barely done anything to him, but apparently his body still remembered the correct response to his master's touch.

"Ah, you're no fun..." But the eagerness betrayed by Hiko-sensei's avaricious touch betrayed him. How many students had Hiko-sensei had since Kenshin left to become Battousai? None. There was nobody else with whom he could share this, the pleasure of a nearly equal match. His erection was pressing into Kenshin's thigh, and Kenshin wished he'd roll them into a position where Kenshin could throw him off almost as much as he wished he'd get on with it already. Hiko-sensei's clever hands were straying lower, unfastening his clothing, and when he finally loosened Kenshin's hakama ties, Kenshin twisted in his grasp and brought them back into a grappling hold.

Hiko-sensei, not expecting this, reared back to get some distance - but just as quickly pinned him again with his superior weight. Kenshin felt his body respond to the moment of excitement - and then Hiko-sensei bit his neck and made him howl with the shock and with how _good_ it felt. Maybe it was appropriate that they were doing this outside, in the dirt.

"You fight underneath me like a cat," Hiko-sensei growled lustfully in his ear. "You liked it all along, I knew it. But we're still pretending this is all against your will, hmm?"

Beneath him, Kenshin struggled again, futilely. Hiko-sensei could pin him with his body and no matter how Kenshin scratched and pulled and punched at him, he evaded or ignored the blows and finally managed to rid Kenshin of his hakama and undo his obi in one dramatic motion, letting his kimono spread around him like a prostitute in an erotic print.

"Better," Hiko-sensei said with a leer - then, before Kenshin could lunge, pushed him over onto his elbows, twisted Kenshin's arms behind his back, just on the edge of pain, and thrust into him in one violent motion.

At that moment, Kenshin truly started to struggle. It was the shock, the roughness - but once he started, he couldn't stop.

He didn't say a word. He wouldn't have known what to say. But he struggled, his last and only protest, as Hiko-sensei held him down and fucked him and made him _like_ it. He could feel that it only spurred Hiko-sensei on, and he knew it was ridiculous to fight like this when his body had already yielded to its natural master. It wasn't even that he hated it - but still he fought uselessly against Hiko-sensei's steel grip until Hiko-sensei sank his teeth into his neck again and Kenshin had to subside with a wet gasp. His erection throbbed, untouched.

"Told you you'd like it," Hiko-sensei said breathlessly into his neck. And Kenshin, helpless, couldn't even deny it, when his own body, just as it always had, revealed the truth he didn't even know himself.


End file.
